Tin Man's Jigsaw Game
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Tin Man is back, and he will stop at nothing to get Jack and Stephanie Singleton back into the house so they can play another game...with Jigsaw! Crossover of the Books of History Chronicles and Saw.
1. Let the Game Begin

Tin Man's Jigsaw Game

Chapter 1: Let the Game Begin

Jack Singleton opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a dark room, but he didn't know where exactly he was. He tried to get up but found he couldn't. His arms and legs were chained to a chair. He heard a noise and out of the corner of his eye saw drills on the side of the chair.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

A television at the other end of the room turned on and Jack saw a white face with a protruding brow and cheeks that had red swirls on them. Jigsaw turned to face Jack.

"Hello, Jack. You don't know me, but I know you. A few years ago, you and your wife survived an encounter with a serial killer known as the Tin Man, who trapped you inside a house and forced you to play a game."

Jack said nothing, although he did know what Jigsaw was talking about.

"We will play a different game, Jack. You and your wife, Stephanie, have lived with that memory for the past year. Your daughter, Melissa, died in a tragic accident a few weeks before that. While you were in the house, you helped others and were forced to relive your worst nightmares."

The television cut to the contraption that Jack was in. He pushed a button and the drills started whirring. Jack looked at them fearfully.

"What the hell is this? Who are you?" he yelled.

"The device you are wearing is a drill chair. You have exactly 120 seconds before the drills pierce your skull. The only way to stop the drills is to fit a key into the keyhole, which is in that box. But be warned: the box is filled with spikes, which will tear away your hand if you're not careful."

"Let me out of here! Let me the fuck out of here!"

"You still live with those memories, Jack. Will you risk you life to forget them? Live or die, make your choice."

The television clicked off and the drills started moving toward Jack's head. He screamed and dug his hand into the box. Spikes pierced his hand, causing it to bleed. He felt for the key and found it. Pulling it out and ignoring the spikes tearing away his flesh, he put it into the keyhole. The drills were almost to his head and then stopped.

Jack sighed and leaned against the chair. The clamps on his arms and legs snapped open, and he got up. The television turned back on.

"Congratulations Jack, you are still alive. But this game is not over yet. Follow the red arrow that will lead you to your next trap, and possibly, your wife."

Jack rushed across the room and opened a door. He stopped as a tin can rolled toward him. He picked it up and looked at it, and then at the room, recognizing both instantly.

"Oh, no. Not this damn house again!"


	2. The House Again

Chapter 2: The House Again

Jack looked at the room he came in and felt an eerie flash of deja vu. This was the basement of the house that Tin Man locked them in. Everything was the same: the strange symbols and inverted pentacle on the wall, the doors leading to another part of the house. He looked at the tin can in his hand, which bore the same message as last time.

_Rule # 1: God came into my house and I killed him._

_Rule # 2: I will kill anyone who comes into my house like I killed God._

_Rule # 3: Give me one dead body before sunrise and I'll let rule # 2 slide._

He turned the tin can over and saw another message scrawled on the other side.

_Hello Jack,_

_Remember this? You should; you held it in your hand and read these rules out loud to everyone when I threw it down the chimney. I've decided to play another game. This time, though, I'm letting an old associate of mine set up the traps. Don't worry, you'll see the others soon enough. I hope you're ready for another game, Jack. The rules still apply. Let the game begin._

_Tin Man_

Jack yelled and threw the tin can on the floor. He didn't want to go through this again! Worse, Tin Man hired Jigsaw, another serial killer, who set up traps for his victims to escape. He threw open a door and saw a red arrow painted on the side wall. There was a message painted underneath it also.

_Are you ready to play, Jack? Better hurry if you want to save your wife...and others._

_Jigsaw  
><em>

Jack growled and continued on down the passage._  
><em>


	3. Stephenie's Game

Chapter 3: Stephanie's Game

Stephanie woke in the basement of the house. She looked around, and saw no one. It was very dark, so she tried walking. She stopped and looked behind her when she noticed that her feet and arms were chained to a wall. There was a chain on her neck also. She tried struggling, but it was no use. The chains were too strong.

"Is anyone here?" She yelled. "Whoever did this, it's not funny!"

A TV turned on a few feet away from her and Jigsaw appeared. "Hello, Stephanie. I want to play a game. Right now, you are in chains, each one having spikes on them. This is the basement of the house that you were in a few months ago. Your test is this: you have exactly a minute to rip those chains out of your body before the timer goes off, causing a saw to swing down and kill you. You cannot leave this room; I have other plans. In sixty minutes, your husband will come here and the real game begins. How much blood will you spill to free yourself? Live or die, make your choice."

The timer on the wall clicked on and started counting down. Stephanie looked at her arms and legs in horror. The spikes dug into her flesh, and it hurt like hell. She looked around.

"Who are you? Who the fuck are you?"

The timer continued counting, and Stephanie grabbed the first spike on her arm. She pulled, and it ripped out of her skin as blood covered her arm. The pain was excruciating.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

She pulled more out, each one bleeding badly. As she pulled the last spike from here arms, she moved to her legs. Bones cracked and blood flew from the wounds as she ripped them out of her skin, screaming.

She looked at the timer and saw that she only had ten seconds left.

"Come on, damn it!" she yelled, as she continued pulling spikes out of her flesh. She reached the last one and pulled it out. Blood flew through the air. The timer reached zero and the saw came down. She looked up and dodged it in time, but not before it sliced her arm.

"Fuck!" she yelled.

She fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Blood soaked onto the ground.

Jigsaw came back on the TV. "Congratulations, you are still alive. But I have one more test."

He snapped his fingers and a figure came out of a doorway. Stephanie recognized him at once: the Tin Man.

"You!" she gasped.

Tin Man grinned. "Hello, Stephanie. It's been a long time."

"What the hell do you want, you bastard?"

"To see you suffer."

He pulled a lever and a table came up out of the ground. Tin Man forced Stephanie on the table, her arms and legs held in place by metal clamps.

"The game is only just beginning, Stephanie. One dead body, and you walk. You have sixty minutes until your pathetic husband gets here. Let the game begin."

He walked away, leaving Stephanie screaming on the table.


	4. The First Test

Chapter 4: The First Test

Jack Singleton walked down the corridor, guided by the arrows on the wall. He turned a corner and heard someone yelling. He ran towards the noise and found himself near the boiler room. He looked around but didn't see anyone. All of a sudden, an axe flew towards him, causing him to duck. A voice taunted him from the shadows.

"Hello, Jack. Long time, no see."

A woman stepped out from the far end of the room. She held an axe in her hand.

"Betty; still working for the Tin Man?"

Betty nodded. "This time, you won't escape. Both Stewart and Pete are wandering the house, looking for you...and the others."

"You mean Randy and Leslie? They're here too?"

Betty nodded. "Oh, yes; they're here. The question is: can you save them in time?"

She nodded to a door at the far end of the room, where Jack heard someone screaming. He looked at Betty.

"What the hell have you done to them?"

"It isn't what I've done. It's what Jigsaw's done. He wants me to leave you alone for now, but we will cross paths again, Jack. And when we do, I'll kill you."

She turned and walked away, leaving Jack standing in the middle of the room. He ran towards the door and opened it. A foul stench filled his nostrils and he vomited. He looked up and recognized the meat locker that Betty had locked him in. Randy was in the middle of the boiler room surrounded by a cage. A device was strapped to his chest.

Jack ran inside the cage and looked at Randy. He saw Jack and calmed down.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Where the hell are we?"

"Randy, calm down. We're inside the house again. Tin man captured us and hired a serial killer named Jigsaw to lay traps to us and to play a so-called game with him."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get me out of here!"

Jack put his arms around Randy and let him out of the cage. The moment he did, a tape inside the cage started playing.

"Hello, Jack. Welcome to your first test. You may have noticed by now that Randy is with you. He's the victim in this test, and it's up to you if he lives or dies. You see, the last time you were here, he left you in this boiler room to die. Now it's your turn. Randy has has ninety seconds to cross this room or the device attached to his chest will discharge and pierce his brain. In order for him to make it, you need to be there for him and it is you who ultimately holds the key to his survival. When faced with death, will he have the skills to live? Let the game begin."

Randy turned to Jack, eyes wide. "What the fuck is this? You have to help me, Jack, I don't want to fucking die!"

The timer in the cage started counting down and Jack started to lead Randy across the room. A jet of steam shot out and pierced his face. He screamed in pain as Randy crawled past. He reached the end of the room with a few burns and then stopped. The tape clicked on again.

"By the way, Randy, the key to your device is inside Jack's stomach. I hope you can saw it out."

Jack looked at his chest and saw a bulge in his abdomen. "Holy shit."

Randy grabbed a saw and lunged at Jack, who backed away in fear. "Randy, what the fuck are you doing?"

"One of us has to die, Jack, and it's not going to be me. Now if you'll be so kind, I think I'll tear that key right out of your goddamn stomach."

Jack avoided Randy's attacks but failed to notice the timer go off. He looked at Randy, who looked at the timer and then at the device. A click was heard and a metal pipe shot out of the device. It went right through Randy's head, piercing his brain. Blood poured from the top of Randy's head and he fell to the floor, dead.


	5. Leslie's Trap

Chapter 5: Leslie's Trap

Jack and left the boiler room and walked down the hallway. As soon as Jack left the boiler room, he saw more arrows on the wall that pointed forward. Jack moved on down the hall and pushed open a door.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Leslie, Randy's fiancee. She was seated in a reclined chair, restrained and wearing a straight-jacket, with her chin angled towards the ceiling due to head gear holding it in place. Four metal rods are attached to a metal apparatus surrounding her, pointed towards her exposed neck. A string was hanging out of her mouth.

"Jack? What's going on here? Where am I?"

Jack took a step forward. "We're in the house again, Leslie. Tin Man has kidnapped us and hired Jigsaw to lay traps for us."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get me out of here!"

He took another step forward but then stopped when he heard Jigsaw's voice. He turned around and saw a tape player.

"Hello, Jack. Welcome to your next test. As you see, Leslie is chained up at the moment. You must pull out a key that is attached to a fishing hook resting in her stomach through her mouth within a sixty second time limit in order to unlock her bindings or the rods would slowly penetrate her throat. She manipulated Randy with her words, so if she makes a sound, the spikes will move forward even faster, killing here even sooner. Will Leslie live or die, Jack? Make your choice."

The tape went off and Jack grasped the string, trying to pull it out. Leslie screamed, causing the spikes to move forward. Jack covered her mouth and then tried again. After a few tries, he finally go the key out, which was covered in blood. As Leslie kept screaming, the spikes moved closer. Jack put the key in the lock, but it was too late. The spikes went into her neck, blood pouring out as she gurgled and choked on her own blood. A few seconds later she was dead.

Jack ran out of the room and looked at the wall. A message was written on it.

_If you are reading this, then you have completed your second task. Now, the third and final task is about to begin. But before that, you shall have to go through some of my associates._

_Tin Man_


	6. The Meat Locker

Chapter 6: The Meat Locker

Jack looked at the message on the wall and sighed. He knew who Tin Man's associates were: Betty and Stewart. He sighed, continued down the passage and found himself in the lobby. Betty and Stewart were standing in front of him a few feet away. He frowned.

"What the hell do you two want? I'm busy."

Betty grinned. "Tin Man wants us to stall you, Jack. So that's what we're exactly what we're going to do."

Stewart pulled the trigger of the shotgun he was holding. A bullet flew into Jack's leg and he screamed in pain. Blood dripped from the wound as he pulled the bullet out. It fell to the floor with a clang and he looked at Stewart.

"What the fuck was that for, Stewart?"

Stewart spat on the ground. "Payback's a bitch, Jack. Surely you know that. That's for locking us in the meat locker the last time you were here."

Jack tried to run but tripped and fell down. Stewart grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Betty grabbed a hold of him and forced him into the meat locker. Stewart followed.

"You brought trouble here, Jack. It's time for you to pay," Betty said.

"I'd like to finish you off right now, Jack," Stewart taunted. "You ain't nothing."

Jack grabbed Stewart's shotgun and forced it upward, causing it to go off. Betty grabbed the axe and swung at Jack, who dodged it. She swung again, this time striking the meat. Stewart grabbed a butcher knife and lunged at Jack, who punched Stewart and then punched Betty, who dropped the axe. Her eyes flew open and turned black.

"You ain't getting away clean. You're as good as dead!" she shouted.

Jack ran out of the meat locker and locked the door, but stopped as the axe started to spit the door open. He gave one look at the door and ran out of the room.


	7. The Basement

Chapter 7: The Basement

Jack ran down the passage and saw a door at the far end. Once he got there, he saw a message scrawled on the glass.

_Welcome to the final test, Jack. I hope you're ready, because this is the game that involves either you living or dying. If you have any courage, step inside._

_Jigsaw_

Jack opened the door and went inside. He looked around but didn't see anything. He heard someone screaming and ran to the other end of the room. What he saw shocked him. His wife, Stephanie, was chained to a table.

Stephanie turned her head and looked at Jack. "Jack? What's going on? Where are we?"

"We're in the house again, Stephanie. Tin Man hired Jigsaw, a serial killer who lays traps for his victims. Now, I'm going to get you out of here." He tried to undo the clamps, but they didn't budge.

A door opened and Tin Man came in. He looked at Jack and Stephanie. "Hello again, Jack. I see you made it through the tests alive."

"You won't get away with this, Tin Man! We're done with your sick game!"

Tin Man shook his head. "The game is just beginning, Jack." He pushed a button and a panel in the wall opened, revealing a young girl. Jack recognized her at once.

It was Susan.


	8. Susan

Chapter 8: Susan

Susan was sitting on a chair, with a contraption hooked to her upper and lower jaw. She looked at Tin Man and then at Jack, fear in her eyes.

Jack rounded on Tin Man. "What the hell have you done to her?"

"I've trapped her. Jigsaw will explain."

A television in front of Susan turned on. "Hello, Susan. You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. The last time you were here, you helped Jack and Stephenie defeat the Tin Man. Now, it's time for them to help you. The device you're wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws. You have sixty seconds until the timer goes off. When it does, your mouth will be permanently ripped open, killing you. Think of it like a reverse bear trap. There is only one key to open the device. It is in the abdomen of Stephanie Singleton. Will you cut open her chest in order to live? Live or die, make your choice."

Stephanie looked at her abdomen and saw a bulge. Her eyes widened. "No fucking way," she said, and looked at Susan.

Susan got up and started to walk forward. She heard the timer click and her eyes widened. She looked at Jack, who held out a knife and nodded.

Stephanie looked at Jack. "What are you doing, Jack?"

"Forgive me, Stephanie."

Susan took the knife from Jack and raised it above Stephanie's abdomen. She brought it down and stabbed Stephanie, who screamed in pain. Susan dug in her guts, feeling for the key. When she found it, she brought it out and put it to the keyhole. She was just about to turn the key when the timer reached zero. The reverse bear trap activated, ripping open her jaws. She fell to the floor dead, blood pouring from her mouth.


	9. Game Over

Chapter 9: Game Over

Jack looked at Susan in shock and then at Tin Man.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Tin Man chuckled. "It isn't my fault; she was the one trapped. I say you blame her for not getting it off in time."

"You and Jigsaw killed an innocent person. You're sick."

Tin Man grinned. "Be that as it may, we still have one more game to play."

He knocked Jack to the ground and put a chain around his leg, then connected it to the wall. He brought a saw and handed it to Jack. Jack took it hesitantly and looked at it.

"What is this?"

"You are breathing in a deadly poisonous gas. You have 120 seconds to reach the antidote or you die."

"WHAT?"

"The antidote is in that beaker or acid, which will dissolve it in seconds," he said, pointing to the beaker across from Jack.

"Forget it; I'm not going to play your sick damn game!"

"You have no choice. As you can see, you wife Stephanie is already dead from blood loss. Let the game begin."

He left, and Jack looked around in panic. He yelled and plunged his hand into the acid, burning it. He screamed in pain and plunged deeper, reaching for the antidote. He took it out, but it was too late. The antidote was fried, and his hand was bloody and severely burned. He looked at the clock and saw that he only had 30 seconds left.

He looked at the saw he held in his hand and then his leg.

"Shit. He wants me to cut through my foot!"

Jigsaw walked in and looked at Jack, then at the clock. "Time's up, Jack."

He grabbed the saw and threw it across the room.

"Most people are so ungrateful to be alive," he said. "But not you, not anymore."

He walked out of the door and turned of the light. Jack reached out and started screaming.

"Game over!" Jigsaw yelled, and closed the door, locking it.


End file.
